Talk:True Wind Release: Rasenshuriken
Jutsu Was there really a "shin" in the name of this jutsu in the game? From the description, it looks nothing but the regular Rasenshuriken. Omnibender - Talk - 21:15, November 21, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, there was. Not spoken, but in its listing in the game's Ultimate Jutsu gallery. --Kameyama Yamato 23:39, September 15, 2013 (UTC) game jusus why game jutsus dont have images? :Most has, and those who doesn't have one just hasn't had one uploaded yet. Jacce | Talk | 18:38, November 23, 2010 (UTC) ::It's also because, when video game images are uploaded, they are consistently terrible quality. Like they were taken with a cellphone. ''~SnapperT '' 00:49, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Merging Out of curiosity, wouldn't it make more sense to simply merge this technique with the actual Wind Release: Rasenshuriken? Fundamentally, it functions the same; you could simply add this name to the video game name sections of the infobox, rather than have a separate article for it.—Mina Țepeș (talk) 23:34, February 15, 2016 (UTC) :It uses the same technique but differs in what it does. For example, it lifts the opponent off the ground, not something the actual Rasenshuriken does, and when it explodes it expands and expands unlike the actual technique which explodes in a specific amount. So no it's not the same and merging with its parent technique would be bad. --Rai 水 (talk) 00:18, February 16, 2016 (UTC) ::Naruto usage of the Rasenshuriken against the 3rd Raikage did everything this technique did. Lifted him off his feet and expanded. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 00:38, February 16, 2016 (UTC) :::They could be merged and this could just be listed as a variant on the actual article OR this page could be made into a manga/anime justu page. Either way i don't mind. Munchvtec (talk) 00:48, February 16, 2016 (UTC) ::::It only lifted him off the ground because it couldn't slice through him because of his extreme durability. And it did not expand in the way the one in the gane did. Of coursw the games always overdue things. --Rai 水 (talk) 00:50, February 16, 2016 (UTC) :::::@Saru: If I remember correctly, Naruto used the Rasenshuriken in his Nine-Tails Chakra Mode against the Third Raikage. This technique specifically requires the person to be in Sage Mode. Again, my memory might be faulty, but from what I remember of that battle, Naruto was in his Chakra Mode.--Ghostrick142 (talk) 00:54, February 16, 2016 (UTC) No, you are right @Ghost. He was in Nine Tails Chakra Mode. --Rai 水 (talk) 00:57, February 16, 2016 (UTC) :So its different? @omo: you moved a page on the omojuze account recently. Why dont you choose one account to use. :/ smh Munchvtec (talk) 01:00, February 16, 2016 (UTC) ::@Omojuze Neither of which contribute to lifting the opponent off the ground or expanding. Naruto created a version 1 rasengan, but since its identical to the normal resengan, we merged them together. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 01:03, February 16, 2016 (UTC) :::Like I said, the regular Rasenshuriken isn't designed to lift an opponent off the ground but slice and explode (the basics anyways). --Rai 水 (talk) 01:09, February 16, 2016 (UTC) ::::Yet if we follow what has been done with other named rasengan variants. We merge and list it as a variant. A while back there was a similar case with a fire release game jutsu (forget the name) they were even more so different then these two yet they were merged. Munchvtec (talk) 01:12, February 16, 2016 (UTC) :::::I don't recall ever adding game techniques to variants of a parent jutsu page before. It would help if you could find that jutsu @Munch. If we did go with this plan. Would the variant be something by the lines of True Wind Release: Rasenshuriken. It is used to lift a person off the ground instead of cutting them apart and then explodes with an expanding effect. --Rai 水 (talk) 01:27, February 16, 2016 (UTC) It wasn't listed as a variant. It was this jutsu. Im just going off this, I'd rather it stay a separate article. Munchvtec (talk) 01:34, February 16, 2016 (UTC) ::I believe not counting this as the regular Rasenshuriken because the game likes to "overdo" things is being a bit picky, isn't it? Naruto forms the technique, throws it, it expands and cuts the opponent up. It's the same technique in essentials, which a little video game flair added because it is a video game.-Mina Țepeș (talk) 01:38, February 16, 2016 (UTC) :::@Last: A difference is a difference no matter what media form it's in. Munchvtec (talk) 01:59, February 16, 2016 (UTC) ::::@Last My comment to that was purely sarcasm as you'd see moves in the games do more destruction than the actual series, but that's besides the point. For you guys making a big deal out of this. How do you propose we go about "merging" this since its the "same technique"? --Rai 水 (talk) 02:12, February 16, 2016 (UTC) :::::Merge it. I already said i was okay with that :/ Munchvtec (talk) 02:17, February 16, 2016 (UTC) This technique's method is already mentioned in the parent technique's trivia. So do think deleting this page is for the best? --Rai 水 (talk) 02:46, February 16, 2016 (UTC) :Yeah but don't forget to add the alternate name to the infobox if its not there already. Munchvtec (talk) 02:48, February 16, 2016 (UTC) ::That looks good @rai. Munchvtec (talk) 02:52, February 16, 2016 (UTC)